


Holiday Cheer

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Chrismukkah, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Eggnog, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: Spreading some Holiday cheer with some nerdy spideynova love!





	1. Holiday Dances and New Romances

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are related, they're all various AUs! Enjoy!

Peter Parker was big on secrets. 

I mean, duh, he’d been keeping being Spider-Man a secret since he first got bit by a radioactive spider (which was by the way the dumbest way to get super powers ever). He even kept missions from the team in the old days.

And at school? He had to lie through his teeth all the time! He even went so far as to let Flash push him around, which was something Sam would never understand. 

So when Peter admitted to having a crush on him the day before the Holiday Dance, Sam was torn. On the one hand he was over the moon, because holy crap… he was dating Spider-Man. He was dating Peter. That was beyond awesome.

But on the other hand… how should he act around him now? Could they hold hands, and like… kiss? Would Peter want to dance with him? Or was he supposed to keep things hush hush? 

Their school wasn't in hick town Carefree, but that didn't mean there weren't assholes who'd hassle them over it. Especially dorky Peter Parker. 

So Sam did the only sensible thing to do. He'd greeted Peter with a hug and a squeeze of his hand when the team hadn't been looking at Aunt May’s before the dance. He'd held his hand hidden by their legs on the car ride over. And then he'd completely avoided him at the dance.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Peter accused, sneaking up behind him with those stupid Spider powers. Sam spun around, just barely suppressing his startled squeak.

“Whaaaat? Nooooo,” Sam tried, going for innocent.

Peter didn't seem convinced. 

“You literally dropped your half filled punch cup and ran when I tried to corner you at the food table.”

Sam sighed. 

“Okay, yeah. I've been avoiding you,” he admitted, not looking Peter in the eye. 

“Why?” Peter asked, quiet and confused. “Did I do something to piss you off? I thought things were going pretty well.” 

“No! No, dude, everything is good! I'm um, I'm actually really happy,” Sam continued to focus on the slightly squished cupcake on the floor.

Peter snorted, his feet coming into view as he moved closer. “Really? ‘Cuz I'm getting mixed signals with the whole running from me like I have eight arms thing.”

Sam laughed at that, mostly because it sounded a lot like Peter was talking from experience there . The dork got himself into the weirdest situations.

Ah well… if Pete could deal with weird spider shit, Sam could deal with a little awkward eye contact. He looked up. 

“Yeah well, I dunno. When I’m near you I keep wanting to do stupid shit, and I don’t know if you’re willing to be that uh… open, yet,” Sam explained, pretending with all his might that he wasn’t blushing like a fool. 

Peter made that one ‘I’m thinking’ expression that made him look like a dumb puppy, before his eyes finally widened in understanding. “Oh! Ooooh. Stupid stuff like at Aunt May’s and in the car you mean?”

Sam nodded. 

“And, just to clarify, you want that? The open thing?” Peter added, looking like all the pieces of a particularly difficult science experiment were falling into place suddenly. 

“Well duh,” Sam said, shrugging. “But I’m good with waiting until you’re ready or whatev-ah!” Sam didn’t get a chance to finish before Peter was tugging him along after him at high speed, looking determined. 

They came to a stop, and Peter spun around to face him, grinning widely. 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?” Sam asked. Peter just smiled brighter and pointed up at the ceiling. 

Ah.

Mistletoe. 

Sam grinned. 

“I like stupid things,” Peter said earnestly. “It's why I like you. And anyone who has a-”

Sam cut him off with a press of his lips, thankfully cutting off what promised to be a super sappy Parker Rant. 

Peter did not seem to mind at all, kissing back soft and sweet. When he pulled back Peter's face was bright red, and Sam couldn't stop thinking ‘Holy crap. My first kiss.’ 

“So?” Peter prompted, looking shy for the first time… ever really. 

Sam tugged his hand into his own. “That was sappy as hell. Seriously? Mistletoe? How cliche can you get?”

“Like you could do better,” Peter scoffed. 

Sam shrugged, then with a smile, pulled him onto the dance floor. And no one ever had to know how adorable he found Peter’s slightly terrified squeak. That was between them.


	2. Christmas on a Budget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys cope with their chronic brokeness at Christmas.

“Just a few more minutes. Promise.”

Sam would have rolled his eyes, but apparently he wasn't allowed to open them.

“Webs, you've been saying that for the last fifteen minutes,” he sighed, fighting the urge to move. His nose was itchy. Really itchy. But of course Peter had already made it impossible for him to move his arms. 

“I'm seriously almost done,” Peter reassured, ruffling his hair. Ugh.

“Peeeeeete,” he whined, after another minute of unscratchable torture.. “My nose is seriously itchy.” 

He was glad he had his eyes closed so that he couldn't see the look on Peter's face to accompany his laugh. “Patience! I promise this is so going to be worth it.”

Sam grumbled and tried to wiggle his nose. He also tried to ignore the way that made Peter laugh even harder at his plight. He highly doubted this was worth it.

“Aaaand the final touch,” Peter said, placing his helmet onto his head. “Ta daa!”

Sam opened his eyes to the sight of himself in the full length bedroom mirror, decked out in garland and tinsel and ornaments. A human tree. 

He snorted.

“Seriously, with the Spider-Man bulbs?” he asked, rolling his eyes for real now. 

Peter huffed at him. “Of course! They’re awesome! I would have put some Nova ones but, well, the star does kind of steal the show.”

Sam had to agree, although if the glitter didn’t come off of his helmet he was going to kill Peter. Slowly. 

“Anyways, I told you we didn’t need a real Christmas tree to get all festive up in here,” Peter continued, admiring his handy work. Sam did have to admit, despite being bummed out by the fact that they couldn’t afford a tree, he did look pretty with the blue glow of his Nova Force glinting off of the decorations. 

“Okay, fine. It’s cool. Can I please itch my nose now?” 

But Peter was already half way out of the room. “I gotta grab my camera and take some pics first! Bee are bee!” 

“Could you at least itch it for me? You big jerk!” Sam called after him, sighing in defeat.

His fiance was the absolute most annoying person in the Galaxy. And Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. A Cup of Holiday Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is difficult, and Sam sorta secretly loves it.

“Ugh, how can you stand that stuff?” Peter griped the first day of the holidays that Sam cracked out the eggnog. 

“Dude, its the most delicious holiday staple like ever!” he'd protested, fully offended by this next in a long line of examples of why his boyfriend had no taste. 

Peter looked horrified. “It's like an egg drank milk and then vomited up the milk along with its sad egg insides.” 

Sam took a moment to process what the hell he had just heard before responding. “There is something seriously wrong with you, Webs. Besides, you've never had my homemade ‘nog before. Try it.” 

“‘Nog? No one says nog, Sam. Who even are you? Nog,” Peter mocked, possibly aiming for a posh British accent, but missing it by miles. 

Sam smirked. “So, what? You're scared to try even a sip? That's weak man.” 

It worked like a charm, just like always. Before Sam could say anything else Peter's lips thinned into a hard, determined line and he stalked forward to grab the glass from Sam's hand.

“I hate you, I hope you know that,” he said, looking at the eggnog like it posed a more serious threat to his life than all of their villains put together. Then, before he lost his nerve, he took a sip.

Sam watched his face for any tell, but all he did was scrunch up his eyebrows and stare intensely at his cup. 

“Well?” Sam prompted, only to have Peter take another tentative sip, as though testing a hypothesis. 

“Mmm nah, still hate it. Good try though Bucket Head,” Peter grinned at him triumphantly. 

“You have no taste dude,” Sam shook his head. “Gimme back my ‘nog.” 

Peter squinted first at Sam, then at the eggnog, pulling it reflexively towards himself. “On second thought… I really should be eating more eggs. Even if it is disgusting. I’m a growing boy and all.” 

Sam pointed, eyes lit up like tree lights. “You like it!”

“Nuh uh,” he said taking another sip. “It's horrible.”

“So give it back then,” Sam demanded, stepping forward to grab at the mug. Peter sidestepped him easily, not spilling a drop as he backed out of the kitchen smiling. 

Peter grinned. “You gotta catch me first,” he laughed, taking a huge gulp before taking off. 

“You like it!” Sam shouted after him, smiling. Then, without further preamble, Sam gave chase.


	4. Family Holiday Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrismukkah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the My Sweet Baby universe! Enjoy some adorable Mayday and superdaddies bonding! Peter is Jewish in this AU, just in case you can't tell from the whole Chrismukkah thing lol!

“Let’s never do that again,” Peter sighed, flopping down into the big comfy chair that Sam liked to sit in.

He'd be lying if he said it was for any reason other than hoping Sam would curl up on his lap.

Instead, Peter got an armful of two year old in a frilly dress, while Sam trudged over to plop down on the couch.

“Agreed. Although I kinda liked just having the one party this year,” he said, as he tried his level best to become one with the couch.

Peter snorted.

“You only had to experience the joy of Chrismukkah once. Believe me, last year was a breeze. This year was even easier with the combo party. Just you wait until next year.”

Sam raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Way to embrace the Chrismukkah spirit Petey," he laughed. 

"Mewy Kissmiss,” Mayday piped up, adding her two bits to the conversation, though she too sounded exhausted.

Sam smiled, and Peter wanted to kiss him, just because of how much adoration there was in that look.

How was it possible that he and Sam had only been together two years so far, and already it felt like they’d been a family forever.

“Merry Christmas little miss May,” Sam replied fondly.

Peter closed his eyes, fully exhausted from party prep.

“Happy Hanada,” she said, before snuggling up against Peter’s chest, presumably to sleep.

“Yeah baby girl, Happy Hannukah,” he said softly, rubbing her back.

Sam stood, walking over to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “I think it’s time for miss May to go to bed. Santa’s coming soon.”

Peter laughed, handing her over to Sam. “Yeah, okay. Fat man in red or not, it’s definitely bedtime Mayday.”

He stood, joining Sam on the very short walk through his tiny apartment to May’s room.

“Wanna curl up on the couch together and eat some of that leftover challah once she’s asleep?” Sam asked, grinning tiredly.

Peter practically danced on the spot. “Heck yeah! Are you sure you aren’t even a little bit Jewish? That challah was so good.”

“Nah, total goy here, I’m just awesome at cooking,” Sam replied as he started to change May into her pjs.

“Mmm,” Peter agreed, “Well you may be a goy, but at least you’re my goy.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek, smirking at the tiniest hint of a blush he got.

“You’re so stupid,” Sam replied, then passed May over.

Once she was asleep, they slunk off to bed. Peter smiled as Sam stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. He couldn't remember a time when they hadn't slept together in the same bed at least three or four times a week.

It was nice. It felt like family.

And lighting the Menorah together had felt that way too. Snuggling under the tree, making challah and gingerbread and a huge mess together with May before the party, and cleaning up that mess before it started. Everything had made his heart glow.

Now, with their bellies full and arms around each other, Peter pressed a long slow kiss to Sam’s lips.

"M’too tired right now,” Sam complained with a gentle swat, though Peter noted that he was the one to initiate the next kiss.

Peter chuckled when they broke apart, then kissed his cheek and nuzzled his face against his hair. “Me too. We’ll take a rain check?”

Sam made a soft, sleepy sound of agreement.

“Merry Chrismukkah Pete.”

“Merry Chrismukkah Sam.”


End file.
